Conventional semiconductor flash or block erase Electrically Erasable Programmable Read-Only Memory (Flash EEPROM) devices include arrays of cells that can be independently programmed and read. The size of each cell and thereby the memory device are made small by omitting transistors known as select transistors that enable the cells to be erased independently. As a result, a group of the cells are erased together as a block.
Flash memory devices of this type may include individual memory cells characterized by a vertical stack of a tunnel oxide (e.g., SiO2), a polysilicon floating gate over the tunnel oxide, an interlayer dielectric over the floating gate, and a control gate over the interlayer dielectric. The vertical stack may be formed on a crystalline silicon substrate. The substrate may include a channel region positioned below the vertical stack and source and drain on opposing sides of the channel region. Various voltages may be applied to the cell elements to program the cell with a binary 1 or 0, to erase all or some of the cells as a block, to read the cell, to verify that the cell is erased, or to verify that the cell is not over-erased.
Another type of memory cell structure is characterized by a vertical stack that includes an insulating tunnel oxide layer, a charge trapping nitride layer, an insulating top oxide layer, and a polysilicon control gate, all positioned on top of a crystalline silicon substrate. This particular structure of a silicon channel region, tunnel oxide, nitride, top oxide, and polysilicon control gate is often referred to as a SONOS (silicon-oxide-nitride-oxide-silicon) device.
Memory cells in a flash memory device are typically connected in an array of rows and columns, with the control gates of the cells in a row being connected to a respective word line and the drains of the cells in a column being connected to a respective bit line. To operate efficiently and reliably, each cell is effectively isolated from neighboring cells.
As the dimensions of such memory devices have shrunk, isolation techniques have transitioned from conventional local oxidation of silicon (“LOCOS”) isolation techniques to shallow trench isolation (“STI”). In fabricating an STI structure, a trench is created in the substrate between active regions of neighboring cells. The trench is filled with a field oxide (FOX) material that isolates neighboring cells from each other. During processing, the FOX material may be formed into a raised surface or platform (relative to the substrate) between neighboring isolation regions. This platform may be referred to as the “mesa” on which each memory cell in the flash memory device may be formed. Unfortunately, conventional STI fabrication techniques fail to provide suitable mesa widths. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved structure and fabrication technique for optimizing performance of flash memory devices.